


A phoney and a phone

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cell Phones, Crack, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: “Buck and Eddie are strangers who accidentally exchange their cell phones and bond via texts and the content of each other phone.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	A phoney and a phone

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189627208707

**_A phoney and a phone_ **

Maddie had gotten Buck his new phone as a combined early Birthday and Christmas gift. It wasn’t like he didn’t use it enough and he needed it after his old one got a crack in the screen and the camera lens was messed up.

He’d just got it set up and went for coffee after importing some things from the old one. It wasn’t until after he dropped it by being run into by an older lady that he noticed something was wrong.

He was thankful Maddie forced him to memorize her number.

“Hello? Who’s this?”

“It’s buck. My phone’s acting weird. I think I was hacked Maddie.” Buck sounded worried.

“Okay. But it says you’re Eddie Diaz from the caller ID though.”

“He must have done it. I don’t know how. I barely lost it for under a minute when a lady bumped into me. Mads I lost all my contacts and oh god. He’s got my address and credit card number connected to it. Fuck!”

Before buck knew it the phone cut off and blank screened.

“Maddie. Mads are you still there?” Buck asked while plugging it in thinking it was weird to have died when it was full charged earlier.

The screen lit up with a text message but he couldn't unlock it now.

“Either return my phone to the police station or I’ll call the cops to come get it.”

Buck wasn’t being blackmailed by a phone but he got in his jeep anyways. He’d clear this up and report his own phone as being tampered with.

When he got there Athena greeted him as she was about to head out.

“Hi buck. Everything okay?”

“No. Some idiot hacked my new phone and I’m here to report them.” Buck seethed.

“Oh. Talk to Susan at the front desk. I guess we can help you with that. You’re not the first one today. Someone else said their phone was messed with too. Bye buck.”

He was brought to a back meeting room where another guy was sitting there.

“I’m telling you someone has my phone. He switched this one with mine. Probably already bought stuff through my accounts” the dude said while the cop wrote down details.

“Sorry to interrupt your statement from Mr. Diaz Phillips but another gentleman just came in saying something similar happened to him.” Detective Allen said walking buck in.

“Wait Diaz? Your phone number got put on mine.” Buck said pulling out his phone.

“You're the one that called a Maddie Buckley on my phone? ” Eddie asked while dialing his number on the landline in front of him.

Sure enough the locked phone buck had rung.

“Are you two sure you didn’t just swap phones by accident?” Det. Allen said.

“What’s your password Mr Diaz and Mr Buck?” Det. Phillips asked.

“It’s the date of my favorite band getting back together.” They answered in unison. “Oh.” "huh"

“It looks like you two just happened to have the same password. So it seemed like something malicious happened to your own phones.” Allen said swapping them across the tablet.

“Mr. Diaz you can have your phone unlocked by calling your tech support line. Our work here’s done.” Phillips shook his head.

“Sorry. I thought you hacked my phone man.” Buck said rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

“Yeah. I thought the same thing for a second until I realized you didn’t take the screen protector off yet so it couldn’t be mine. Then my sister told me to call and lock it just in case.”

“So you like them too? Wait, did you get coffee this morning?” Buck said.

“Down at that new place? yeah.”

“I dropped my phone trying to keep it safe from drinks but that must have been when we switched them.” Buck explained.

“Oh. My phone fell from my seat but my son picked it up. I didn’t notice anything until I dropped him off.”

“Well that makes two of us. Sorry again Eddie.”

“You can make it up to me over coffee. Nice to meet you officially. Wish it wasn’t while thinking you were a theif.”

“Same here. My name's Buck. No harm no foul. Coffee sounds good. I’ll text you when I get a day off again.” Buck winked before leaving. “My sister’s number’s on your phone but I’ll text you in a bit when I see her for lunch to get yours.”

Eddie was left standing there with his locked phone. He’d have to wait till he got home to call and unlock it properly.

But this was gonna be a funny story to tell his Tia for dinner tonight with Christopher.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189704648278/a-phoney-and-a-phone-maddie-had-gotten-buck-his


End file.
